


Rugs And Mirrors

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: Cait is engaged and Sam comes to her flat to talk things through with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The latest weeks following #engagementgate have been trying ones for the S/C shipper fandom. Personally I still don't know whether to believe the engagement or not, my opinion changes from day to day. I felt like I had to write something on the subject, maybe as some kind of wish fulfillment but I simply couldn't get the idea out of my head. This fic is a scenario where the engagement is real. The only person who owns these people are themselves, no one else and certainly NOT STARZ/Lionsgate! English isn't my first language so forgive me for eventual errors. I am warning you, this is angsty and certainly NSFW. Don't like, then don't read. Otherwise enjoy!

_Knock knock knock_

It was Friday evening and Cait was sitting on her sofa studying the Outlander script when she heard three loud knocks on the door to her flat. It was just past 8 pm so it wasn’t that late but it was raining heavily and according to the news there was a storm coming later that evening. She put the script on the table and went to open. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw who the person on the other side of the door was.

 

 

_Sam. What is he doing here?_

 

“Sam! Didn’t expect you this evening.”

 

“Well Cait, you know me, unpredictable as always. May I come in?”

 

He had the smallest smile when he said it. But the red, puffy eyes and the dark circles under them couldn’t be left unnoticed. Cait wondered of he had been crying.

 

“Of course. I was just reading through the script.”

 

She stepped aside and his tall figure entered her flat. He took off his shoes and casually hung his Barbour jacket on a hook. Like he had done so many times before.

 

 

_So many times._

 

He was wearing a blue shirt and black, semi fitted trousers. His short hair, which he cut just while in Los Angeles, was wet from the rain and stood up in several directions. As he walked into her living room, she couldn’t help but looking at him a bit too long.

 

 

_Stop it Balfe!_

 

 

“Do you want something? I have some home made vegan vanilla ice cream in the fridge with some fresh fruit.”

 

Sam had just sat down on the sofa, legs apart, elbows on knees and head bent, “Nah, I am fine thanks.” He said without even looking up on her but only looked at the table. She swallowed and sat down next to him but kept her distance.

 

Since she had come back from Los Angeles and Golden Globes things hadn’t been the same between them, all because the engagement had become official. She had already told him right before she went to Australia before Christmas. As expected, he had not taken the news very well but congratulated her and said he was happy for her. But now after she had come back he had barely spoken to her at all, only in formal ways. To be honest, she had never expected Tony to drop the question. They had been dating on and off for the last four years, the “on and off” thing mainly due to the way she behaved around her co-star. There had been a few times when she and Sam had given it a try too, they had even had sex several times and it had been wonderful. But it always came back to the same thing; Cait wanted a safe relationship and she knew she could have that with Tony. They had known each other for several years and he would always be around, he was also working as her assistant after all. She loved him, no doubt. However, there was no denying in the fact that she and Sam had always had an amazing chemistry, it showed from the very first day they met and he always made her happy. She simply couldn’t help it. Ever since she had said “yes” to Tony, she always thought that he finally asked her to marry him just because he was tired of her behavior with Sam.

 

“So, what brings you here in this storm?”

 

He glanced up at her, “Went for a walk and was strolling around in your area, took the chance to see if you were home alone and you were. I wanted to talk to you.”

 

He paused, as if thinking of what to say next.

 

“Where is Tony?”

 

She almost jumped at the mention of his name, “You know we do not live together, at least not yet. But he is at home as far as I know.”

 

“Not even now that you are engaged? How come? Surprises me that ye haven’t done it much earlier considering how long you have known each other.” He looked down at her left hand. “You’re not wearing your ring.”

 

“It’s over there on the counter.” She pointed towards the kitchen. “I took it off before when I was doing the dishes.”

 

He looked her in the eyes, for the first time since he came through her door. Cait decided to change the subject.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” She knew that though, she knew very well what he wanted to talk about.

 

“Us.” The way he said it felt like a punch in the stomach. “We haven’t had a proper talk since we left for the holidays. I am, of course, happy for your engagement Cait, do not believe anything else. But it wasn’t long ago when we thought that we could fix it. That we could be together. I just feel that… that we had no real closure. Everything has gone so fast and I haven’t had any time to process what has really happened.”

 

Cait interrupted him, “Closure? What are you talking about? We have never been in a real relationship so why would we need that? You know that Tony and I…”

 

It was Sam’s time to interrupt, “Yes Cait, I know you and Tony have been on and off for four years, you do not have to tell me that again. But why were you “on and off”? When you were off you always came to me, always made me hope that maybe this time you would make up your mind and decide to leave him forever. All this time you made me believe, Cait. When you told me about the engagement, I was shocked. It was like all my hopes had died in just one second. Only one month before that you looked at me with that light in your eyes, the light that I do not see with anyone else.” He was facing her fully now, mouth in a thin line and eyes blazing.

 

_Those beautiful eyes._

 

 

The wind was howling outside and the rain pattered against the windows. Cait was starting to become irritated.

 

“I love him, you know.” She said in a determined voice, but for some reason she couldn’t feel it herself.

 

Sam laughed and shook his head, but it was more a laughter of sarcasm and not that he thought what she said was funny.

 

“Look, I really don’t want to ask you this because I shouldn’t, but do you really? You know I want the best for you Cait, I always do. I want you to be happy.”

 

“It is not up to you to decide who I should spend the rest of my life with,” Cait’s voice started to break. “I love Tony, he is always there for me and I know he will be a good husband.”

 

“I do not doubt that he will be a good husband, but I cannot help but observe you when you are with him. That spark in your eyes is missing. You barely even touch when you are together…”

 

“Stop it Sam! Stop it!” Cait was screaming now. Why did he have to come here? Why did he have to question this?

 

 

_Why did he have to tell her the truths she didn’t dare to tell her herself?_

 

Sam stretched out his right hand to put it on her shoulder but she turned away.

 

“I am sorry”, it was his voice’s turn to break. “I shouldn’t have said such things. I should go, it was probably wrong of me to come here.”

 

He was just about to rise up when Cait touched his arm.

 

“No, please stay. We haven’t finished our talk.”

 

He sat down again, seemingly surprised by her touching him. She noticed that she subconsciously had moved closer to him.

 

 

_Like she always does._

 

“Tony is a good man and I enjoy his company. He is a safe choice for me and I know he would never leave me. I simply don’t think a real relationship would work for you and me, with our schedules and all the traveling we have to do during promos. During the hiatuses we might be doing other projects away from each other.”

 

Sam smiled but the smile didn’t reach the eyes, as if he knew that there was something more, something she didn’t want to admit.

 

“Is that all? I do not think so. If we ever are going to finish this, we must be honest with each other. I see it in your eyes, Cait. There is something you’re not telling me. Give me the truth, the whole truth.”

 

Cait bit her lip. After a few ragged breaths, she finally spoke.

 

“Fine. I will give you the whole truth. I am scared, Sam. Scared of the emotions you awake in me. When I am with you I am always very happy but you can also make me the saddest or angriest person in the world. I have never felt that with anybody else in my life.” The tears threatened to spill over but Cait still kept her composure. “Being with you has always been a roller coaster. Every time when we are at an event together, be it a con or a premiere, there are always women screaming after you. They want to touch you, grab you, have…” The first tear escaped her left eye ”… sex with you. It disgusts me, how they want to do those things to you. It makes me feel like a bad person. You know fans hate me for doing kiss scenes and sex scenes with you, you have even heard them scream threats towards me. With Tony I will never have that problem, with him I can live a quiet life knowing that fans don’t want to kill me for being with him. My feelings for him will likely never change, they will always be the same and it feels good to know that.”

 

Sam sat perplexed, but then he laughed and shook his head just a little.

 

“Are you saying that the reason you don’t want to be with me is that I make you feel things you do not want to feel because they are so intense? Then let me ask you this: Does Tony make you happy, and then I mean really happy? Also, you don’t think I feel uncomfortable having all those women screaming at me? I don’t have a choice. We don’t have a choice! Cait, you say you don’t want to feel to strong. But I am going to tell you something.”

 

Sam got up but then went down on one knee in front of Cait, taking her hands in his.

 

“Ye don’t know how beautiful ye are when ye are at the height of yer emotions. Doesna matter if you are happy, angry or sad. Ye will always be the same, beautiful Caitriona Balfe to me, and whatever yer feelings are for me, I still love ye. Aye Cait, I love ye.”

 

Sam’s accent was getting thicker the more emotional he became. Cait found that she couldn’t break away from his gaze no matter how much she wanted to. He had told her those three words before but not nearly as serious as he did now. Those blue, now glossy orbs had her in their grip just like so many times before.

 

“Ye make me feel alive and I want ye to feel just as alive. I ken how much ye love to have control, but sometimes ye have to let go, like I have seen ye do so many times when we have been together, when we have lain together. I wish ye all the best in yer marriage, but I cannot be happy when I know that ye may not be as happy as ye can be. Like I said, I want the best for ye and I think ye ken that.”

 

Sam’s hands moved from Cait’s hands to her cheeks and he held her face only a couple of inches from hers.

 

“I only want ye to promise me one thing Cait; make yerself happy. Live the life ye want to live, love the person ye want to love. Can ye promise me that?”

 

Cait nodded, her eyes blank, difficult to read.

 

“Good, I shall take my leave now.”

 

“No!”

 

Faster than any of them could think, Cait grabbed Sam by the shirt collar and kissed him hard, not open-mouthed but just pressed her lips hard to his. Sam got caught up in the kiss almost out of habit. But soon he came back to reality and tore himself away from her lips, confused and almost angry.

 

“Cait what the hell are you doing? You’re engaged and you’re kissing another man!”

 

Cait just looked at him, “Well, isn’t that what you wanted? One last fuck before I am fully committed to someone else?”

 

Now Sam was getting angry for real, he got up and raised his arms above his head.

 

“Are ye serious? Did ye honestly think that I came here just to have sex with ye? Christ Cait!" He almost screamed in disbelief. "How can ye think that of me after everything we have been through together? Ye think I would use ye like that and especially if I knew ye belonged to another? No, no! I cannot believe how ye could possibly think of me that way.”

 

Sam sank down to his knees on the soft rug in front of the sofa. Loud sobs escaped his throat and his hands covered his face while he cried. On the wall right in front of them there was a huge mirror and in it Cait saw the reflexion of Sam’s back, the way those broad shoulders raised and sunk just as quickly, in tune with the wind and the rain outside. What had she been thinking? Of course she knew that Sam would never use her. Her Sam would never hurt her.

 

_Her Sam._

 

Cait couldn’t help it, now it was her turn to cry. The tears started falling uncontrollably down her cheeks. She loved Sam, she loved him so much. For every tear that fell, the clearer she could think and the more she realized. What she felt for this man, she would never be able to feel for anybody else, not even Tony. She would never care for him as much as she cared for Sam. He would also never care for a person as he cares for her. That was when she made her decision; she would break off the engagement, only a month into it. As her mind processed the thought she felt a huge relief, like she had just gotten rid of the biggest back pack. But had she destroyed everything now? Would Sam take her back? 


	2. Chapter 2

_Come on Balfe, it is now or never!_

 

Cait slid down to the floor and crawled towards Sam, who was still crying although he didn’t hide his face anymore. Carefully, she slid her arms around his shoulders, “Sam, come here. I am so very sorry.” While he at first seemed reluctant to her touch, he soon relaxed and his arms came around her as well.

 

They sat there for they didn’t know how long not saying a word to each other, just sobbing and shaking. The only sounds apart from them were the wind and the rain. Now and then Cait could feel his hands caress her upper back, it made her feel like the most protected human in the world.

 

Finally, Cait looked up from Sam’s shoulder which was now wet with her tears. She took his face in her hands.

 

“I love you Sam. I know you might not believe it right now, but I do.”

 

Sam just laughed and sobbed at the same time, “You want me to believe that after your behaviour these recent years? How do I know that you tomorrow aren’t going to tell Tony the same thing?”

 

“I won’t. I have made a decision: I am going to break off the engagement, no matter the costs.”

 

Sam couldn't believe his ears. “Are ye mad? Cait, ye really think that is a wise decision? I mean, not only will Tony be angry but you sold it to People Magazine for God's sake, there is no easy walking away from that. An engagement that ends only after a few weeks, it won’t give you good reputation.”

 

“Then fuck my reputation, at least for now. I will have my team come up with something. Maybe they can just tell the press in a few months instead of right away? We have lied to them before about us being just friends and co-stars, we can do it again.”

 

Tears had stopped falling from Sam’s eyes and he looked straight forward, as if he was in deep thinking mode. After a minute he turned back towards Cait.

 

“When will you do it?”

 

“Tomorrow afternoon. I will call him first to say that I have to talk with him about something important just to prepare.” She had never felt so sure of anything.

 

Sam studied her face, looking for any sign of uncertainty or regret. “Alright. Let’s get on with it. But I must ask you Cait, do you want me?”

 

Cait started to cry again, tears falling like waterfalls from her eyes. “Yes Sam, yes I do. You were right when you said that I am more alive when I am with you. Only you can make me open up and express myself to the fullest. I feel complete when I am with you and you have helped me to realize that. I am sorry, truly sorry, for all I have done. Can you forgive me Sam?”

 

“Aye. I can forgive you. But you must promise me Cait, no more games. I will help you get through this alright?”

 

“I promise Sam, I promise. Thank you.” Cait threw her arms around him almost knocking him down. He reciprocated and they held on to each other for dear life, him hushing her and caressing her back to soothe her. As they finally let go, Cait said as she looked herself in the big mirror and then back to Sam:

 

“I must look like shit now don’t I? My face and my eyes makes me look like I haven’t slept in days.”

 

“Nah, wouldna trade ye for any other person in the world, mo chridhe.” He said as he stroke her hair, collecting a few tresses between his fingers.

 

Cait kissed him again, softer this time, just pressing her lips to his and then taking his lower lip between hers. Soon the kiss became more and more heated, leading to both opening their mouths and their tongues caressing each other just slightly.

 

 

Eventually both had to break for air. Breathing heavily they both stared at each other before Cait broke the silence, reaching inside his shirt to caress his very muscular stomach:

 

“I want you Sam, I want you so much I'm trembling.”

 

Sam looked at her with a very serious expression.

 

“Are ye sure Cait? You are not emotionally stable right now and I don’t want you to wake up in the morning and regret it. I refuse to feel like I am taking advantage of you and in a very vulnerable state at that.”

 

Cait answered with climbing onto his lap, grinding herself against him causing him to gasp.

 

“You are not taking advantage of me and I won’t regret this. I need you Sam, I need you to fuck me and not hold back.”

 

That was all it took. Sam grabbed the back of Cait’s head and pressed his mouth to hers. This time there was no gentleness but a collision of lips, teeth and tongues, only pausing to take off each other’s shirts and they both sighed at the feeling of her breasts against his muscular, hairy chest. Their tongues battled for dominance and Sam’s hands found their way to Cait’s waist and hips, caressing her all the way up to her breasts, around her back and all the way down to her buttocks. Her skin was so soft and he moaned in between kisses. Cait ran her fingers through his short hair and then down to his broad shoulders. He had been working out much more lately, she knew that he often did so when he felt inner stress. To know that she now had been the cause of that stress made her abruptly stop in her tracks. Sam sensed her uneasiness and almost panicked, afraid that she had already regretted her choice.

 

“What’s wrong love?”

  
  
Tears spilled again from Cait’s eyes. “I am just sorry for all the stress I have caused you.”

 

Sam ran his hand up and down Cait’s back in a comforting manner. “Hush, it is in the past now. We will get through this and starting tonight.”

 

He kissed her again, this time in a slower tempo but still with his tongue searching its way to hers. Kissing her again after such a long time felt so good. His mouth left hers and started a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her jaw line to behind her ear where he knew she had a sensitive spot. Him kissing and licking that spot caused her to cry out and almost violently thrust into him which made him groan. He was so hard it was uncomfortable and had he let his cock decide he would ravish her right now. But this was Cait.

 

 

_This was Cait._

 

“Ye like that, don’t ye?”

 

“Yes Sam, yes!”

Sam simply couldn’t get enough. He laid her down on her back and that’s when he noticed that they were still on the rug. But he didn’t want to move, taking her like this felt primal and real and just how he wanted it, not like some fairytale with roses and satin sheets.

 

As she was fully on her back, Sam situated himself between her legs and rubbed the front of his pants against her, desperate for friction and causing Cait to purr and bite her lower lip with satisfaction. He continued his assault with his mouth and his hands finally made their way to her breasts.

 

 

_Those big, beautiful hands which always managed to press the right buttons._

 

 

He started lightly at first but applied more pressure. The more pressure he applied, the louder did Cait’s moans become and as his thumbs brushed over her nipples she gasped and arched her back.

 

Sam took a moment just to look at her, she was so beautiful with her eyes closed and heavy breathing. She was his and he was going to make sure of that. His mouth kissed its way down her throat to her breasts and he started with licking and nipping the underside of her right breast before licking his way up and finally closing his lips around her nipple. She tasted so good, like strawberries. He could feel her hands in his hair as he switched between her breasts, while he had his mouth on one his hand was massaging the other. Hearing her moan with “Oh God!” and “Sam!” mixed in between as he licked, tugged or simply kissed the hardened buds was all he needed right now. As soon as he heard that her breathing was becoming ragged, he knew it was time to proceed.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself, mo chridhe?”

 

“Mmm yes, don’t stop please!”

 

With her hand still in his hair, he changed his position a little and started to kiss, lick and bite his way down her stomach. There would surely be marks tomorrow but he didn’t care, those would be marks as proof of his passion for her. The slight scratch of his stubble made Cait giggle and Sam smiled to himself, that sound would he never have enough of. His right hand found its way to between her legs. He moaned as he even through her panties and thin pyjama pants could feel how wet she was for him, like she always was for him.

 

“So wet…” he mumbled against her skin.

 

“Take them off, now!” Cait sighed.

 

Sam wasted no time. He pulled off her pants and underwear in one motion and threw them away, not caring where they landed. What he next laid his eyes upon was the most beautiful thing; Cait lying on the rug completely naked, arms stretched out from her body and her legs bent and parting for him. Her pussy was just like he remembered; bare, swollen, glistening wet and all for him. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch her, she was so wet his fingers got coated with arousal.

 

“Christ, ye’re so wet it’s drenching my fingers.” He cupped her sex and his fingers teased her opening with small, rotating motions. “Do ye have any idea how lovely ye look right now, lying there all splayed out for me? All mine.”

 

Cait was barely registering what Sam said to her but managed to get out “All yours Sam.” and gave him a little push downward, letting him know what she wanted next.

  
With a growl Sam hooked his arms around Cait’s thighs, placed his hands on her stomach and dove his face into her sex. He did not go for her clit right away, knowing that she liked a bit of teasing first. When his tongue made contact with her outer lips she bucked her hips and cried out. Sam felt such pride, he had just started and he was already driving her wild.

 

 

He licked up and down just around her opening, inching closer and closer for each time and finally plunged inside her. Encouraged by Cait’s moans, various “Mmmm, yes”, “Like that” and “Oh God” he was eagerly lapping up her juices as they continued to drip from her. But nothing weighed up to when she said his name in the midst of all pleasure, hearing it from her knowing that he was the cause of it was a turn on more than anything. Her taste was exquisite, like the sweetest drug. But most of all it tasted like Cait, his wonderful and marvellous Cait.

 

“You taste so good, your pussy is like an ever dripping peach.”

 

Cait could feel herself growing hotter and the knot of pleasure in her stomach grow tighter. When Sam’s mouth finally closed around her clit she thought it would be her undoing but soon he slid not just one, but two fingers inside her.

 

"Fuck...feels...so...good!" She was so overwhelmed with pleasure she threw her head back.

 

“So tight, so hot, canna wait to feel ye around my cock.” Sam mumbled while his tongue applied more pressure to her clit and his mouth sucking on it like there was nothing else in the world. With only one hand now to hold her down he had to struggle not to get knocked in the face.

 

Cait rocked her hips in motion with his fingers and as they moved faster inside her, her moans turned into muffled screams. When Sam noticed that she had put her arm on her mouth to silence herself he wasn’t having any of it and reached up with his free hand to yank her arm away.

 

“Oh no, don’t you dare holding yourself back.” He said adding a third finger. “I want to hear ye Cait, scream for me. Scream so that the whole world knows that you’re mine. Let go!”

 

Cait felt herself losing control. His fingers inside her, his mouth on her clit, it was all too much. Her hips moved at their own volition, her breaths were ragged and her whole body felt like it was going to implode at any second.

 

“Oh God Sam! Sam! Ughh don’t stop!”

 

“Aye that’s my Balfe, that’s my Balfe! Come on babe, release for me.”

 

That was all the encouragement Cait needed. Thrashing her head from side to side and her body burning like lit on fire she arched her back and cried out her release, taking hold of Sam’s hair for support. It was like an endless loop of contractions went all the way from her throbbing sex up to the top of her head and down to her toes. She felt herself drifting away, only aware of Sam’s fingers and mouth still working through her orgasm.

 

 

Coming back to reality she felt her body go slack, her breathing slowly returning to normal and as she lifted her head and opened her eyes she stared into a pair of hungry, blue ones. “Come here.” Cait sighed and Sam obliged. She kissed him hard and started to work on his belt. When his pants, underwear and socks finally came off Sam let out a huge groan of relief. His now very enlarged cock stood out proudly and Cait grabbed it, tugging a couple of times before Sam removed her hand.

 

“No!”

 

“But... What about you?” Cait asked.

 

“I must have ye now, or this night will be over even before it started.”

 

With that he positioned himself between her legs, braced himself on his left hand and grabbed his cock with his right. He teased her just a bit, dragging it along her slit, coating himself with the proof of what he makes her feel and causing her to buck her hips.

 

“Ready love?”

 

Cait put her right hand on his chest, just over his hard beating heart, and her left hand on his cheek. Looking deeply into his eyes, she said “Take me Sam, mark me, show me who I belong to and do not hold back!”

 

And take her he did; with one forceful thrust he entered her and buried himself to the hilt, causing them both to groan in unison. The feeling of finally being together in the most physical sense was overwhelming, it felt like coming home. Sam started to move with big, powerful thrusts, holding himself up on both hands for better leverage. It wasn’t enough for Cait though, she wanted more, needed more. She put her hands on his buttocks and for each time he retreated she did her best to push him back in.

 

“Harder Sam, harder please!”

 

“What did ye say?” He very well knew what she said, but he wanted to hear it again.

 

“Harder!”

 

Sam still wasn’t having it. He slowed his pace just slightly but enough to make Cait moan in desperation.

 

“Who is inside ye?”

  
  
“You are.”

 

“Who makes ye scream?”

 

“You do Sam, you do!”

 

“Aye that’s right Balfe!” He moved faster again, even faster than before. “Ye’re gripping me like a vice, God!”

 

She loved it when he talked like this, his accent coming out fully.

 

 

Cait was mesmerized by the sight above her; Sam so unhinged, groaning, his short hair standing up in all directions; his huge body drenched in sweat, eyes closed and his mouth half open in ecstasy as he plunged inside her with full force was possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. One hand slid up his back and touched the hair at the back of his neck, feeling the perspiration that had collected there. With every thrust it felt like he went deeper and deeper into her body, like he was claiming her in every way there was, yearning to really be one with her. Right now she was happy that the rug was as soft and thick as it was but it probably wouldn’t prevent her from having bruises in the morning.

 

 

_Not that she would mind that anyway._

 

 

The room was silent, except for the two lovers on the rug. Wet skin slapping, lips smacking, moans and sighs intermingling with the storm outside.

 

Suddenly Sam pulled out of her retreating himself from between her legs. The action took Cait by surprise.

 

“What…?!”

 

“Lay down on your side, face the mirror.”

 

She did as she was told and Sam joined, positioning himself behind her. As soon as she realized what he was up to, she smiled and lifted her leg. Once he had lied down flush with her he grabbed his now very slick cock and entered her once more, slow this time and they both sighed. They had never cared to try this position before due to the fact that you couldn’t see each other’s faces. But doing it in front of a mirror gave it a completely different level of excitement and it also felt oddly intimate. Sam curled his right arm under Cait’s right side so she could support herself on it while his left hand lifted up her left leg and placed it over his own to open her up even more. He started to thrust again, now with a much slower pace as he kissed up and down her throat and he kneaded her breasts with his right hand. Cait was at his complete mercy and she loved it. While the earlier thrusts had been hard and passionate, these were slow and sensual.

 

 

As she looked up and saw them both in the mirror she couldn’t help but gasp. If seeing Sam above her in the throes of passion was the most beautiful thing, then this was clearly the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Them both perspirated, one hand massaging her breasts and the other one running up and down her thigh, him kissing her neck, his big body covering her slim form, his massive sex moving in and out of her at a lazy pace. He was such a huge presence in her body and yet she accommodated him so easily. She reached up behind her to again touch and pull at his hair, while she preferred the locks this wasn’t bad either. Sam looked up from her neck and their eyes met in the mirror. They both couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Quite a sight, aren’t we?” Sam said as his fingers traced their way up her inner thigh to her clit.

 

“Yes!” she gasped and closed her eyes momentarily as he applied pressure to the engorged and oversensitive nub. Not only did Sam make her hypersensitive in the emotional aspect, but the physical as well.

 

“I have imagined this you know, us having sex in front of this mirror.” He licked his way from her neck to along her jawline. “Never thought it would neither feel nor look so good though.”

 

“Mmmm me neither.” Cait was barely able to form any words as Sam’s hand started making circular motions while he was still moving inside her. He kissed her then, his tongue going deep inside her mouth mimicking the movements of his cock, making her mewl. They were connected in every single way they could, not an inch of their bodies separated.

 

 

This evening turned out to be much more than Sam expected but now he was here; inside Cait, holding her, touching her, kissing her, fucking her, making love to her, all because she wanted him to. It was glorious and he hadn't felt so happy in a very long time. He had already made her come once tonight and he was sure to do it again before this night was over. He could feel his own release coming close as well. It was a miracle he hadn’t come before and especially after seeing them in the mirror together. This gave him the opportunity to drag it out more and to rest a bit since he didn’t want to go fast in a new position. While he wanted nothing more than to let go he also wanted to prolong this moment and make an image of it in his mind to always remember.

 

 

Cait could feel herself getting close again, the infamous knot in her lower belly growing bigger and her body temperature rising.

 

“Sam, I... I don’t think I can hold myself much longer.” She moaned.

 

Immediately Sam pulled out of her and flipped her over on her back before he entered her again.

 

“Then don’t, love. I am close too. Wrap yer legs around my waist!”

 

Cait did as she was told and Sam increased the speed and power of his thrusts. He balanced himself on his left arm while his right hand found its way to her clit again, rubbing it in sync with his movements.

 

They were both rising higher and higher towards completion. Sam lost all rhythm he had and just slammed into her, desperate for release. Cait could feel herself starting to contract around him. She grabbed his neck for support, barely able to keep her eyes open due to the intensity of the pleasure he gave her.

 

“Sam, I’m going to, I’m going to…”

 

“Yes Balfe! Let go, come for me!”

 

Then she let go. She cried out, holding on to Sam for dear life. The knot in her stomach finally released itself and her whole body convulsed in a series of waves and contractions. It was on the border of painful as intense as it was, like her body opening itself to a blinding light. Yet Sam continued to drive in and out of her in full force, seeking his own completion. Sweat was pouring from his forehead and drops formed at his temples and as Cait came down from her high she still made sure to grip him hard with her body, doing her best to keep up with him and help him.

 

“Cait, I canna… Oh God!”

 

Seeing Cait come finally brought Sam to his own orgasm. Her inner walls spasmed around him and finally he stilled and spilled himself inside her in hot, short spurts, letting out an almost primal groan. It felt like all his emotions during that evening came out with his release; anger, happiness, sadness, jealousy, love. When he was finished he shuddered and collapsed against her, burying his face in her neck.

 

 

She could feel his hot breaths against her, his body weight trapping her but it was a good feeling, their bodies tangled together, completely spent. Soon he retreated from her neck and they kissed languidly while her foot sole caressed his calf, the backs of her fingers touched his cheek tenderly with one hand while the other ran up and down his back as they moaned into each other’s mouths. He smelled of sweat, masculinity and simply  _Sam_ and it was something Cait would never get tired off. 

 

Eventually Cait broke the kiss. “You’re heavy.” She whispered, touching his forehead.

 

“Too bad I don’t want to leave then, I could stay here forever.” He smirked but also with a hint of tears in his eyes. “Ye alright? I hope I didn’t hurt ye.”

 

She smirked back, “Yes I am. I will probably have bruises in the morning but I think I can live with that. You?”

 

“Aye, I’m more than alright. Just emotional ‘s all.” He ran his fingers through her hair and she kissed him, just a peck but the look she gave him afterwards was one of complete comfort and understanding.

 

“You weren’t just “taking a stroll” earlier, were you?”

 

“Nah, I planned to come here all along. But I didn’t dare to tell ye that before out of respect.”

 

“So I figured.” She reassured him with a smile. “You’re a terrible liar you know.”

 

“Yes I know. Hopefully I am a better lover.”

 

“That you are.” She giggled. “I love you Sam.”

 

“Love ye too Cait.” He kissed her softly.

 

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of each other. Tomorrow would be a difficult day but right now that didn’t matter. One thing was certain; they were in this together.

 

 

 

The End


End file.
